


Trapped

by NMRH



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMRH/pseuds/NMRH
Summary: Craig had been going out with the redhead for eight months at this point. He didn't think he would have ever done this. How was he supposed to know he would have met someone to make him feel complete. How was he supposed to know it wasn't a certain redhead. How was he supposed to know it would be a certain blond.Or Creek moments while Cryle are established and Kyman get's added to the mix.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Trapped

Craig had been going out with the redhead for eight months at this point. He didn't think he would have ever done this. How was he supposed to know he would have met someone to make him feel complete. How was he supposed to know it wasn't a certain redhead. How was he supposed to know it would be a certain blond. He would never allowed this to happen but everytime those green eyes looked at him... he was under a spell. He should have told the blond about the redhead. But he didnt. Just, selfishly he didn't want to be just friends. The blond fogged up his brain, he couldn't think straight. He didn't want it to end. It was fate wasn't it? Destiny had brough them together again. He would not let him go this time. Even if he committed sin. He'd gladly bath in blood for the blond. He felt addicted. 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Tweek locked eyes with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He knew he never wanted to look away. He had to go, but he didn't want to. He was dragged away by his friend. He thought he'd never see the dark haired man with the ocean eyes again but another friend was a savior. A year later, they were introduced. He couldn't help feeling complete. He had found his person. The dark-haired man wasn't perfect but he was for the blond. Flirting came natural to them, as natural as breathing. It was sutble. The noirette made him feel wanted, special. They're connection was undeniable, even to the bystander. He knew it was wrong. But as long as he never actually went too far, it was innocent enough. But he knew, deep down, one word from his handsome companion and he would set the world on fire. He knew he wasn't supposed to know. Except, he had always known about the redhead, he was glad the dark-haired man never mentioned him. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Kyle had noticed a huge change in his boyfriend. He had seemed happier, he smiled more and looked like he was walking on air. At first he thought it was because they had talked about moving in one day, but now that he thought about it, that was a while ago. And those smiles weren't directed at him. The sparkle in his eyes would die down as soon as the dark-haired man looked at him. He knew. He felt like a crazy person, going through his boyfriends phone, buying software and installing it on the computer to check deleted history, and even went as far as following him. He had no proof. Just the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched as his boyfriend went inside a coffee shop. He sat by the window and that's when the redhead saw the blond. The look on the stunning blond's face was one he had seen on his boyfriends as of late. What was worse, the look on the noirette when he looked at the blond. He had to get out of there. He needed the brunette.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Eric was there when the blond and noirette first met, he saw the look of two soulmates meeting, and he saw an opportunity. He left to start planning. He found his childhood friend and introduced him to the dark-haired man. He didn't lie, he answered the blonds questions with the truth. He had to get this one right. He knew no one would talk about his involvement as long as they 'stayed friends' there was nothing to talk about. He just couldn't take it anymore, his heart was being torn apart. Everytime the redhead left in the middle of the night. To go back to him. He would wake up feeling empty. He couldn't stand sharing his redhead anymore. He wanted all of him. Not that the boyfriend knew. He still had to get rid of him. This way they could never get back together. He knew how the redhead felt about cheaters. He laughed. His redhead had always been a hypocrite, they were perfect for eachother.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Before Cartman had introduced them. Tweek had asked 101 questions about Craig and why Kyle wouldn't be there. Eric had bailed, they were left alone. After ten minutes of conversation and they were hooked on eachother. Neither remembered the last time either felt such a strong emotion, was it infatuation or love? And worse, they knew they felt the same. They 'hung out' once a week. Talking and texting everyday. When asked who they were always talking to, the response was no one, it's nothing. Kyle knew. There was no proof. There was nothing to hide. Tweek loved talking to Craig. He was respectful, he would never do anything like that. Craig had never touched Tweek. Always keeping the conversations appropriate. Theyre flirting undetectable, it was a secret code only they knew. Everyone knew there was a deep connection but nothing had ever happened. And nothing would ever happen. Not as long as Kyle was still in the picture. The more Craig tried to be free, the more Kyle clung to him. They all kept on going. It might end badly but it's not like they were actually doing anything. There was nothing to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So, comment what you think happened next.
> 
> Also, no one believes in soulmates exept Cartman and Creek. 
> 
> ...oh and obvi I don't own anything. Blah blah blah original characters by Trey Parker & Matt Stone blah blah blah Comedy Central licensing blah blah blah...


End file.
